The Gordon Research Conference on Atherosclerosis-1989 will be held at Kimball Union Academy, Meriden, New Hampshire, June 19-23, 1989. This multidisciplinary, international conference will present an integrated view of the biochemistry, cell biology, molecular biology, and pathology of atherosclerotic lesion initiation, development and regression. Sessions are planned on the following topics: 1. The Natural History of Atherosclerosis in the United States. 2. The Genetic Basis of Hypercholesterolemia and Atherosclerosis. 3. Regulation of Cholesterol Metabolism. 4. Synthesis and Assembly of Lipoproteins. 5. Receptors Involved in Atherogenesis. 6. Lipoprotein-Matrix Interactions in the Artery Wall. 7. Cell-Matrix Interactions in the Artery Wall. 8. Cell- Cell Interactions in the Artery Wall. 9. Lipoprotein Modification in the Artery Wall.